


Final[ization]

by cadkitten



Series: Lies [2]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Lies and Deceit. Kaoru’s divorce gets finalized and he goes to Die to make good on their deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final[ization]

**Author's Note:**

> Song[s]: "Past” by Kirito

The past year had been one of hardships and – at times – agonizing pain for Kaoru. He’d found himself tied up with lawyers and paperwork up to his ears. And all that had to come forefront to the band. But today was the biggest day of them all. Today he was waiting in the courthouse for his lawyer to come in with the paperwork that would tell him this huge mess was finally over. All he’d have to do was agree to this version of the settlement and this hell he’d been calling life would be over.

He looked up as the tall, American-born man swept down the hallway toward him, a thick folder in hand. He smiled at Kaoru and gestured for him to walk with him without saying a word. They entered a small room and he closed the door, immediately going to set out the papers on the table. “I think you’ll like this one, Kaoru. We’ve come to the best agreement yet as far as I can tell.” He passed him the summary of this particular version and then took a seat, waiting.

Kaoru read through the whole thing, finally passing it back. He owed his soon-to-be-ex-wife almost all the things he’d purchased while they were together, but no extra money and not the house itself. He had given up on getting out of this completely unscathed, given that she’d decided she would tell the world about their sordid marriage if he didn’t cough up something. And her version of it seemed much worse than it really had been. She said she’d claim fighting on a daily basis, that his penis was small and unsatisfying, and that he was – at heart – gay. Her reasoning for this was that he didn’t have kids with her and wore a condom. But the thought struck a little too close to home for Kaoru and he chose to give her something and shut her up rather than face the press with things he still didn’t really know about himself.

He put the summary down and reached for the bottom page, signing on the line. Standing up, he passed the pen to his lawyer. “Is it done then?”

The taller man stood as well and began packing papers. “It will be finalized by the close of business today. I suggest packing up the things you don’t want her to take that were purchased prior to you getting together and storing them somewhere else because by court order, you cannot be there when she packs things up. I have a suspicion she wants something in particular that isn’t within the bounds of the agreement, so… you might want to take a guess as to what it is and get it out by five.”

They shook hands and Kaoru quietly thanked him before turning and leaving the room. The taxi ride back to his home was fraught with his own indecision on many things. But the closest to the front of his mind was the subject of Die. His feelings for the man hadn’t changed in the past year. He still loved him just as much as he had before and ever since he and his wife had started divorce proceedings, he’d given in to his curiosity regarding whether he could even stomach the thought of being with another man.

He’d found a few different porn sites and spent more than a few nights watching and seeing if it affected his arousal at all. In the end, he’d concluded he was fine with the idea of men having sex with one another. He could even get off on it. The only problem was that he wasn’t entirely certain where he would stand with it actually happening to him. But he supposed that since the idea of it wasn’t disgusting, he’d probably be fine in the end.

As he unlocked his door, he found his heart wrenching a little bit. This was it. It was all over with the woman he’d chosen to marry four years beforehand. And an entire year of that marriage had been spent in and out of court. He opened the hall closet and took out his luggage, unzipping it and laying it flat in the entry way. He made his way quickly through the rooms, taking down some pictures and artwork he wanted to keep, a few trinkets, some of his more expensive alcohol and whatnot. It took him two hours to pack up what he wanted to keep, leaving behind so many things that held memories of her. At long last, he stood in the entry way, his favorite leather jacket on and the last couple pairs of his expensive shoes tied together on top of the last suitcase. He reached for the chain on his neck and removed it, slipping his wedding ring off it and placing it on the entryway table. If she wanted to pawn it, then so be it. It wasn’t anything he wanted any longer, that was for damn sure.

He opened the door and hefted up his bags, rolling some along the floor and others bumping off his sides as he walked. Vaguely, he wondered what would be left in the house once he got back to it. But somehow… it didn’t really matter. With this done, only one thing mattered at all any longer.

He stopped just down the block at a small storage rental place, putting all of his belongings into it for the night and getting his key for it. With that done, he hailed a taxi and slipped into the backseat. His heart beat quickly in his chest, his nerves on edge, and even his palms sweaty as he told the driver Die’s address. Almost exactly one year prior he’d been told that when the divorce was finalized, he should tell Die and if he wasn’t with anyone, then they’d see what would come of Kaoru’s affections.

Kaoru checked his watch, a faint gleam in his eyes. This was it. Fifteen minutes and he’d be officially divorced; one hundred percent free of the woman who’d managed to make his life hell on earth. And it was just enough time to arrive at Die’s place.

Twelve minutes later, Kaoru stepped out of the cab and rushed inside the apartment building. He quickly made his way up to Die’s floor and then down the hallway to his door. He knocked on the door and then waited impatiently for the guitarist to answer him. The moment the door opened, Kaoru stepped inside, pushing the door shut behind him.

Die gave him an odd look, opening his mouth to say something, but Kaoru held a finger up in the air, staring at his watch intently. It clicked over to exactly five and he lifted his eyes to meet Die’s, a smile on his lips. “I’m divorced.” Without waiting on an answer, he took the final step to bring them together, one hand resting on his arm, the other on his shoulder as he leaned in and sealed his lips over Die’s own, kissing him with everything he’d been bottling up all these years.

By the time they separated, both of them were fairly breathless, Die looking completely surprised and Kaoru looking hopeful as he waited on a verdict. After a moment of Die not saying anything, Kaoru winced a little and looked away. “Please tell me I didn’t just kiss a man in the middle of a relationship with someone else.”

Die let out an odd sort of laugh and then shook his head. “No… no. I promise, I’m not in a relationship with anyone right now.” He pushed one hand through his hair and pursed his lips a little bit. He relaxed again after a moment and shook his head slightly. “You just caught me off guard, that’s all. I have to say the last thing I expected was for you to come over here the exact second it was final and lay one on me like that.” His cheeks flushed slightly as he stared at the other man and then shrugged slightly.

“I told you my feelings and those haven’t changed.” Kaoru slipped his hands into the pockets of his jacket, shifting slightly from one foot to the other.

“Right… well… I think we need to seriously sit down and talk though.” Die touched his shoulder gently. “Take your shoes and jacket off and stay a while.”

Kaoru did as he was asked, following after Die into the living room and settling down on the couch, one leg curled up under him so he could face Die while they spoke.

“I know you said you love me and that… still holds true?” Die studied him as he received an affirmative nod. “Okay, but you’d also expressed an uncertainty in the fact that I’m a man. Do you still hold that as well?”

Kaoru winced a little and ran his palms over his jeans. “Honestly… it’s not like I’ve tried being with a man to test it. But I did a little… research. And I’m not adverse to the idea, just a bit lost on where I would… end up.”

Die shifted in his seat a little, looking almost uncomfortable. “So it’s purely a sexual issue on that front then? Not like… you’re ashamed to be seen with a man by your side or against the idea of an intimate relationship with one?”

Kaoru shook his head. “I have no issues with the idea of it. And it’s just a sexual… lost sort of feeling. I mean I’ve never had anything above what just happened go on with a guy before and I’m not sure how my body will react….”

“Or not react,” Die finished for him, nodding a little. “Understandable. I would suppose things could work up to that point. But I will warn you. I’m not one to be able to have one aspect and not the other in a relationship. For me sex provides some of the closest moments with my partner and if I were denied that, then it would severely stunt the entire relationship.”

Kaoru nodded a little. “I understand.” He clasped his hands in front of him and studied the floor for a long moment before speaking again. “I don’t want to get even more emotionally entangled if things wouldn’t work out for us on that part. But I also don’t want to just jump into proverbial fire, either. That’s never been good for relationships in my experience. So… what I propose is that we try something of a simple test.”

Die made a little sound and gave Kaoru a curious look, waiting on what this would end up being.

“We try doing what we just were, again, with a little bit more grown-up bits to it… all in the name of seeing if my body will react correctly. If it does, then I think we should be good with the rest. I mean… I’ve done anal with a girl before and it can’t be that much different. As long as I’m not afraid of the ‘bits’, then it should be fine.”

Die let out a soft laugh. “You’re so clinical on things when you have a problem, you know that?” He got up from the couch and came to stand in front of Kaoru. “Sit back normally.” He waited until Kaoru had adjusted himself on the seat and then slid onto his lap, one thigh on each side of Kaoru’s. He leaned in and breathed out a soft chuckle into Kaoru’s ear. “You’re so lucky that it turns out I like to take it or else you’d be fucked… literally.”

Kaoru let out a sort of shocked sound at the comment. But he reached for Die all the same, tugging him forward and then settling his hands on the other’s hips, holding him there as Die started to push his hands up under Kaoru’s shirt. He let out a little groan as the younger man plucked at one nipple and then lightly scraped his nails down over his belly. “Fuck.”

Die groaned quietly as he moved his lips to Kaoru’s neck, tasting the skin there almost reverently, his hips shifting a little on Kaoru’s lap. He moved his hands to grasp Kaoru’s, pushing one down over his ass, moving the other to rest on his upper thigh. “Touch me,” he whispered out, “explore what you’ll get.” All the while, he continued rocking his hips, grinding his ass down against Kaoru’s crotch to try and make him hard.

It took Kaoru a few more moments to get going than it did for Die. But once the other set up a steady movement against him, urging him to move his hands, he found himself more than eager to explore the masculine form of Die’s body. He moved over the guitarist’s relatively flat ass and then over his thighs, across his hips and up under his shirt, feeling muscles he didn’t actually know the other had been developing on his way up to what he remembered to be little pink nubs of nipples. He plucked one and Die let out a sound that made a shock of arousal shoot through his body. Immediately, he repeated his action, running his thumb around the other, Die’s moan quite clear again. 

Beneath Die’s ass, he could feel Kaoru’s cock slowly becoming aroused. The more he pushed down, the harder the guitarist got, until he was sure he could have fucked himself on it through Kaoru’s pants if only he hadn’t been wearing any himself. He shifted back slightly and pushed one hand down, grasping the warm tent in his pants and giving it a few good strokes. He let out a little chuckle. “I think… you’re good, Kaoru.”

Kaoru groaned as Die took him in hand, his hips jerking slightly at the much-desired touch. “No shit,” he hissed out, one hand coming back to rest on Die’s thigh, the other still under his shirt, playing with one nipple.

Die reached down, taking Kaoru’s hand from his thigh and tugging it up and over his own straining erection. “Touch me,” he whispered out, arching toward Kaoru’s touch. “Please.”

For a moment Kaoru was frozen, unsure about having another man’s cock against the palm of his hand. But after a moment’s hesitation, he slowly began to feel over him, taking in Die’s size and shape as he moved his hand. New determination filtered through him and he moved both hands to Die’s belt, unfastening it and then undoing his button and zipper, slowly parting the material and dipping his hand inside to feel him through only his boxers.

Die let out a soft cry as Kaoru’s hand made contact with him again, this time through less clothing. His hips bucked a few times, his cock so achingly hard in the other’s hand. Quickly, he began to unfasten Kaoru’s pants as well, matching him action-for-action. He slid his fingers around Kaoru’s length and rubbed him as best he could through his underwear, desperately wanting to feel his hot flesh against him. After a moment, he gave in to temptation and dipped his hand inside Kaoru’s underwear, wrapping long fingers around him and starting to properly jerk him off. “Oh fuck, Kaoru!” His own hips bucked as he stroked the guitarist, clearly enjoying what he was doing.

Kaoru let out a throaty moan, arching up toward Die’s touch, already on the verge of his orgasm, due to the combination of not having been with anyone for over a year and the newness of this whole thing. After a moment of thinking on it, he tugged Die’s underwear down, revealing the other guitarist’s cock. He gazed down at it, watching as Die flexed it a little, causing it to move away from his belly and then lightly slap back against it. A little smear of pre-cum was already present where it touched, Die quite clearly as aroused as Kaoru was by this whole thing. Kaoru reached out and slid his fingers around the warm shaft of Die’s cock, slowly beginning to stroke him, watching in fascination as his hand moved over a cock that wasn’t his own.

Die moaned, his hips arching up, thrusting his dick into Kaoru’s hand with a grunt. Immediately Kaoru began to jerk Die off at a somewhat frantic sort of pace, his own hips jerking a little, urging Die to follow his lead and give him the same treatment. Within a second or so, Die was synched up, stroking Kaoru’s dick at exactly the same speed as Kaoru was touching his own.

Kaoru’s head tilted back as he voiced a particularly loud moan, warmth spiraling through his body as he ramped up toward his orgasm quickly. This was going to feel so very good, a release he needed more than anything else right then. “Oh god!” he groaned out, squeezing Die’s shaft a bit more firmly. Die reciprocated and it wasn’t but a few seconds later that Kaoru was thrown off the edge. With a loud moan, he jerked his hips up, his butt completely lifting up off the seat as the first spurt of his cum spurted out over his abdomen. Die slowed his motions to simply match the pulse of Kaoru’s orgasm, helping him shoot every last spurt of cum out across his abdomen. With the last few drops, he moved to gently rub the head of Kaoru’s penis through them as they dribbled out.

He moved himself closer to Kaoru then, tilting his hips forward, urging Kaoru to stroke him in a manner that rubbed the head of his cock through the mess Kaoru had made. He shifted up on his knees a bit more, his hips canting forward and his head tilting back. “Here it comes, baby… ah~,” he let out the most gorgeous of sounds and a second later warmth splattered across Kaoru’s abdomen, Die’s seed joining his own.

Kaoru watched as Die gave him all he had, alternating between watching how beautiful his face was as he orgasmed and the rather lewd display of Die’s cum falling on his belly. When the guitarist was done, he sort of sank down on him and leaned against him, his forehead on his shoulder. A few shivers slipped through Die’s body, much to Kaoru’s surprise. He found himself lightly rubbing Die’s back, his lips lightly kissing over Die’s shoulder and then up to his cheek, and finally his mouth.

They kissed for a long few minutes, the action languid and more for affection than anything else. When they did separate it was only so Die could get a few tissues and start wiping up the mess they’d made, his touch gentle on Kaoru’s still overly sensitive skin. When Die finally got up, doing up his pants and tossing the tissues in the trash, he just smirked. “I don’t think we have anything to worry about in that category, Kaoru. I just played you like my fucking guitar and you responded just like her, too.”

Kaoru let out a laugh and shook his head as he leaned back on the sofa. “You looked plenty happy yourself there, Daisuke.”

“Mmm…” Die moved to the small bar beside the couch and began making them both drinks. “Maybe you’re not the only one who’s been harboring feelings for a long time, Kaoru.” Die tossed a glance over his shoulder, a small smirk on his lips. 

**The End**


End file.
